


Going Without

by VictoriaAGrey



Series: Sine Metu Vive Add-Ons, Outtakes, and Prompts [3]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl NEEDS sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick gives it to him, Seriously. There is no discernible plot here., Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene alluded to in Empires of the Mind:</p>
<p>Daryl gets antsy if him and Rick go without sex for weeks at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Without

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read independently from the series. Kudos if you know the scene where this came from!

Daryl wanted to beat the shit out of something.

It had been several weeks since the fateful raid on the hospital that resulted in him confessing his love for Rick and _nothing had fucking changed_. There had been a few clandestine meetings where each had stolen a kiss or two, but no sex had been had. The confession might as well have not happened for all it did for his sex life which, that day exempted, was non-existent. Daryl wanted him desperately, wanted him breathless and crying out for more, and so far Rick had not made a single move to show that he wanted him as well.

The approaching walker didn’t stand a chance.

All of Daryl’s sexual frustration was channeled into beating it beyond recognition, effectively ensuring that it joined the ranks of the truly dead. He felt no better afterwards, but he did feel as if he could finish out the day without killing someone.

“Feel better?” came the amused query from behind him.

_I’ve been hard for a month straight now thanks to you and we haven’t had sex. I’M FUCKING DYING OVER HERE!_

Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with the source of his current discontentment. “I’m fine.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure that our friend here had a head at one point.”

“Ain’t no friend of mine.”

Rick laughed good-naturedly as he slowly approached him, the sway in his step an aphrodisiac for Daryl’s already rampant sex drive. Never had he been sexually attracted to the way someone _walked_ before, but the way Rick walked, pelvis forward with the muscles of his long legs shifting beneath tight, black jeans... Daryl felt blood rushing south in an all too familiar fashion. Not that there was anything he could do about it. Or Rick _would_ do about it.

“With him dead, we are alone now,” Rick informed him as he came to a stop a foot away from Daryl.

“Yeah. And?”

“Come on. You have to know what I mean by that.”

_Voice smooth as silk. Sounds like honey would feel dripping from between my fingers. Every word flowing over me, clawing at my insides. Begging me to tear into him. Drag my hands over his skin. Dig my nails into his thighs and bite his hips until he –_

“Daryl!”

“What!?” Daryl barked back to compensate for being pulled so abruptly from his fantasy.

No recovery time was allowed before Rick bodily threw him onto the couch of the living room they were standing in, sending Daryl gracelessly into a sitting sprawl. All the angry retorts he could spin in his mind in those few seconds were quieted when Rick fell to his knees before him and palmed the aching erection inside his pants, allowing him the illusion of some respite for the first time in weeks. There was no stopping the relieved moan that escaped his throat.

“Weeks, Daryl. It’s been weeks since we’ve had sex -” Rick admonished as he ran his hot, relentless hand over his erection, “Weeks I’ve been waiting for you to make a move and you never did -” hand now moving towards the zipper of his pants, “I’ve wanted you all this time and I know you’ve wanted me -” fingers slowly moving the zipper down, “And I’m tired of waiting. This goddamn run was just an excuse to get you alone - ” hands gripping the top of his pants and moving them quickly down Daryl’s legs, leaving his painfully hard cock exposed, “So I could fuck you.”

_Holy shit! I think I’m on fucking fire! It can’t be healthy to think you’re on fire. I can feel my blood pumping through me. I can barely fucking breath. The mouth he has on him! Fucking hell! He shouldn’t be allowed to talk like that. Unfair advantage he has against me._

With a loud “Ugh!” Daryl lost his breath when Rick gripped his hips and took the head of his cock into his mouth. The sensations he was feeling were a mix between relief and being broken in half. It was so much, too much to register, and he wanted more. He wanted it all. Risking implosion to sneak a peek, he forced his eyes to open a sliver to see Rick’s head bobbing up and down in a bid to pleasure him. Luscious curls falling around his face, wet lips curled around him. As if on cue, Rick looked up at him, the Bombay Sapphire of his eyes eclipsed by his blown pupils.

_Oh, hell. Oh, I shouldn’t have done that._

“Fucking hell, Rick,” Daryl choked out, shoving his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from crying out again. Apparently with an agenda to challenge his resolve, Rick hummed around his cock, the sensation travelling to every appendage. Daryl ground his head into the cushion of the couch in an attempt to ground himself, to not get lost in the feeling. His free hand which had been tightly gripping at the armrest somehow managed to find itself holding onto one of Rick’s, Rick having entwined their fingers together. Another hum from deep within Rick’s throat reminded Daryl that during this entire exchange, not once had they kissed. Feeling distinctly jealous of his own cock, he removed the fist from his mouth to tug at Rick’s shirt.

“Up,” was all he managed, but Rick seemed to get the message. Moving to straddle his legs, their eyes connected for one moment of shared heat before Daryl’s mouth was engulfed in a kiss that lacked all trace of skill, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance, but was quite possibly the hottest kiss he ever had. He moaned freely and wantonly into Rick’s mouth as Rick worked his hand over him to make up for the loss of his lips. The building of his orgasm caused his toes to curl painfully in his shoes and the muscles of his torso to twitch in anticipation. When it hit him, Daryl’s body thrust itself up off of the couch and he screamed, Rick’s waiting mouth swallowing his cries whole.

_Jesus Christ. That was agony. And amazing. Both? Also terrifying. Orgasms can’t be like that for normal people. At least I’m no longer tense and walking around with a perpetual hard-on. I feel like a cooked noodle. No shape. Totally malleable. I want Rick to feel this way, too._

“Come on. We need to get you back in your pants,” Rick lightly ordered as he pulled his pants back up his legs, Daryl assisting by lifting his hips when necessary. The most Daryl could do was watch Rick button and zip him back up through his dopamine haze.

“I could call you any name in the book right now and you wouldn’t care, would you?”

“Prolly not.”

Both snickered as Daryl looked down at himself and realized through blurry detachment that he would need a new shirt, tacky cum leaving distinctive wet spots. Evidently coming to the same conclusion, Rick excused himself to go upstairs in search of a new shirt for him, arriving a few minutes later with a blue button-up similar to the ones he wore. As Daryl was putting it on, the fit only a tad too big, he heard the front door open.

“Rick? Daryl? Are you okay?” Sasha called into the house.

“I got this. Wait here,” Daryl told Rick as he moved to go talk to Sasha.

“But Daryl -”

“Just wait,” he cut Rick off with and left the living room to find Sasha in the front entry holding a walkerblood-soaked machete, ready to chop down any threats. She dropped her arm when she saw Daryl, going from looking perplexed to thoroughly amused within the blink of an eye.

_What the hell?_

“Ya find anythin’?”

“Yeah, lots of powered baby formula in a nursery for Lucy and some canned food. You?”

“Some cans. Blankets and all.”

“Good,” Sasha replied, looking like she was struggling to not laugh. “And I’m assuming Rick is... organizing what you found?”

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Sasha’s forced stoic expression wasn’t fooling Daryl. “What tha hell’s gotten into ya!?”

“Nothing! Has something gotten into you?” Sasha asked through a chuckle that snuck up to the surface from where she was trying to submerge it. “You look a bit... flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Daryl retorted with a glare that seemed to have no effect.

“Right,” she responded with a smirk. “Well, I’ll go wait with the others. You know, wait for you and Rick to finish organizing the food you found.”

The door had barely had the chance to close behind her before he could hear her laughter worm its way through the wood. Still having no idea what was so funny, he returned to the living room to see Rick laughing as well.

“What tha hell are ya’ll laughin’ at!?”

Following Rick’s pointed finger, Daryl saw a mirror above the mantel and upon catching his own reflection, he stepped towards it, horrified by what he saw.

_Not only am I flushed, but my eyes are glassy. Lips swollen and red. Hair is a goddamn mess. I buttoned this new shirt up one button off. A dead goat from ten miles away could tell I just had sex!_

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

“She knew.”

“I tried to stop you.”

_Goddamn it. At this rate everyone will figure out we're together within a week. I'm not ready for that. I want them to know, but I don't. Too scared to find out what they'll think just yet. What would Rick think? I want everyone to know about us. It's not like I'm embarrassed. Would he be? They all think he's straight. None of them know I'm gay. Mostly gay. Partly gay? No, I'm gay. What would they think though? Sasha obviously doesn't care. But would the rest? I can't think about this right now. I'm still sated. Loose. But he's not. OH! I haven't got him off yet. I need to do that. Get him off. Taste him._

"We need to get going."

"Not yet," Daryl corrected as he approached Rick. His nerves began to rattle him, make his fingers quake as he got closer. He had never done this before. Never  _wanted_ to before. But he wanted to do it now. For Rick. Crack that composed look he always wore. "We still gotta few minutes."

Rick kept eye contact with Daryl as he moved to lean him against a wall, slowly dropping to his knees. He looked cautiously optimistic, like he might have to save Daryl from himself, but Daryl knew what he wanted to do. He'd dreamed of it. Wanted to make it come to life with his mouth and hands. Share this experience with the person he loved in impossible ways.

Daryl removed his gun belt and slid it to the side and out of his way, then moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing them down his toned legs. Legs that he'd want wrapped around him someday. As he tried to control his breath, he moved Rick's boxers to join his jeans around his ankles. The sight of Rick hard, wanting  _him_  of all fucking people, roused something deep within his gut. Not just cloying arousal, but something warmer. Confident.

_All or nothing. I can do this._

Looking up to Rick one last time, he used his hand to guide his cock into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on what he was making Rick feel. Wanting to make him feel. Hearing Rick moan loudly gave him a jolt of pride knowing he had elicited that sound. He was in ecstasy and he was the source of it. The thought made him moan around Rick's cock in return, which made his legs shake and him cry out incoherently.

_He likes it. I'm doing okay. He wants me to do this._

Wanting to keep Rick connected to him, he moved one of Rick's hands to his hair to grip it, having him tug at it gently. The sounds coming out of Rick's mouth were delicious and moaning around him once more, he knew he finally broke him.

"Daryl, please. I'm going to- I'm gonna- "

Sucking greedily around his cock, he felt Rick come. It was salty and bitter, but he was determined to swallow every drop. Only once Rick was done and verging on oversensitive did he remove him from his mouth to pull up his boxers and jeans. Rick slowly fell down to the floor to join Daryl, legs on either side of him looking dazed and completely blissed out. Daryl didn't know if he should say something, but Rick answered that question by pulling him in for a kiss. Parting Daryl's lips and running his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Chasing his own taste. It was beyond erotic and intensely intimate.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there was no fucking plot. None. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Nada.
> 
> I simply need to work on my smut skills and this was my excuse. *hides in corner away from scrutiny*
> 
> As always, come at me on my Tumblr, [mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
